harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
3. Kapitel: Der Fahrende Ritter
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 3. Kapitel: Der Fahrende Ritter (im Original: The Knight Bus) Einige Straßen weiter macht Harry sich seine Lage klar: * er kann und will nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurück; * er hat sich mehrere schwere Verstöße gegen Zaubereigesetze geleistet. Jetzt wird er mit Sicherheit aus der Schule verwiesen und vielleicht wird sowas sogar noch schlimmer bestraft; * er kann seine Freunde Ron und Hermine nicht um vorläufige Unterkunft oder sonstige Hilfe bitten, weil er keine Posteule hat; * er hat kein Muggelgeld und nur wenig Zauberergeld bei sich. Harry beschließt, sein Gepäck federleicht zu zaubern und unter seinem Tarnumhang mit seinem Fliegenden Besen nach London zu fliegen. Dort will er bei der Zaubererbank Gringotts all sein Gold abheben und dann irgendwie untertauchen. Als er in seinem Koffer nach dem Tarnumhang wühlt, bemerkt er in einer Einfahrt hinter sich einen großen schwarzen Hund, der ihn mit glühenden Augen beobachtet. Erschrocken weicht er zurück, stolpert dabei und streckt seine Zauberstabhand aus, um seinen Sturz abzufangen. Im nächsten Moment kann er einem violetten 3-stöckigen Bus gerade noch ausweichen, der direkt neben ihm landet. Seine Armbewegung war, wie sich herausstellt, dessen Rufzeichen. Ein Schaffner in einer ebenfalls violetten Uniform verkündet, dies sei der Fahrende Ritter, der Hexen und Zauberer an jedes gewünschte Fahrtziel bringen könne. Dieser Schaffner namens Stan Shunpike kassiert von Harry den Fahrpreis und hilft ihm beim Einsteigen. Der Bus ist mit Messingbetten ausgestattet und springt magisch kreuz und quer über Land. Der "Busfahrer" Ernie Prang sitzt in einem Lehnstuhl hinter dem Steuer, wo der Bus offenbar seinen Richtungsangaben folgt, aber nicht auf Details achtet, sodass Masten, Bäume oder ganze Gebäude dem Bus ausweichen müssen und die Fahrgäste ziemlich seekrank werden. Harry hat Stan den falschen Namen Neville Longbottom angegeben, um vor Fahndern des Zaubereiministeriums sicher zu sein. Im Gespräch mit Stan und Ernie erfährt er, dass der in den Muggelnachrichten gezeigte Verbrecher Sirius Black aus dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban ausgebrochen ist. Der Zaubereiminister Fudge habe sogar den Premierminister der Muggel vor Black gewarnt: schließlich habe Blacks Fluch nicht bloß einen Zauberer, sondern auch zwölf Muggel in den Tod gerissen. Das alles sei am Tag nach Voldemorts Sturz geschehen und Black sei wohl dessen größter Anhänger gewesen ... Als Harry an seinem Fahrziel, den Londoner Pub Zum Tropfenden Kessel aussteigt, empfängt ihn der Zaubereiminister Fudge persönlich. In einem ungestörten Raum im Pub erklärt er dem völlig verwirrten Harry, er sei ja so erleichtert, dass alles noch mal gut ausgegangen sei. Das Problem im Ligusterweg sei behoben, die Erinnerung von Magda Dursley an den Vorfall getilgt und die Dursleys bereit, ihn im kommenden Sommer wieder aufzunehmen. Für die verbleibenden Ferienwochen schlägt Fudge vor, Harry solle im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben, aber nur nicht auf die Muggelseite des Pubs gehen. Als Harry ihn verdutzt nach seiner Bestrafung für den Gesetzesbruch fragt, wiegelt der Minister ab, das sei doch eine Lappalie. Dagegen reagiert er streng auf Harrys Bitte, er möge doch als Zaubereiminister sein Zustimmungsformular für die Hogsmeade-Besuche unterschreiben: das könne er nicht, er sei nun mal nicht Harrys Erziehungsberechtigter. Als Fudge sich verabschiedet, führt der alte Wirt Tom Harry in eines der Zimmer. Dort sitzt er bis zum Morgengrauen, streichelt Hedwig, die sich kurz nach seiner Ankunft ebenfalls im Pub eingefunden hat, und rätselt darüber, warum Fudge sich selbst um die Zauberei Minderjähriger gekümmert und sie nicht bestraft hat ... 3. Kapitel im Film Harry läuft wie im Buch davon. Als er an einem Kinderspielplatz vorbeikommt, erlischt zunächst die Straßenlaterne über ihm, dann fangen alle Spielgeräte auf dem Platz an, sich zu bewegen als ob sie benutzt würden. Nun taucht ein schwarzer Hund aus einer Hecke auf, woraufhin Harry hinfällt und so den Fahrenden Ritter ruft. Anders als im Buch springen dem Bus nicht die Hindernisse aus dem Weg, dafür ist der Bus aber in der Lage, sich extrem schmal zu machen um so zum Beispiel zwischen zwei entgegenkommenden Bussen durchfahren zu können. Harry erfährt im Bus zum ersten Mal von Sirius Black. Er gelangt wie im Buch Zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo er vom Wirt Tom in Empfang genommen und zum Zaubereiminister gebracht wird, der ihn entgegen Harrys Erwartungen nicht bestraft. Fudge kündigt ihm seine morgige Abreise nach Hogwarts an und bittet Harry das Gasthaus nicht zu verlassen, außerdem hat er veranlasst, dass Harrys Schulbücher schon besorgt wurden und in seinem Zimmer bereitliegen. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3D